List of Gods and Goddesses
This is a list of all the gods and goddesses within the world of Reya. Only deities that will be included in the RP have been listed. If you wish to make an individual article for a deity, then please do so. Make sure to link the deity's name to their article on this list. Name: Narciso (nar SEE so) (A Greek-originated name that means sleep/torpor) Role: God of Sleep/Rest and the Night Wife: None or unknown Godly Children: Orphée (son), Anatole (son) Symbols: Owl; Hazelnut (Reasons: Owl is a notorious nocturnal bird, Hazelnuts are high in sleeping-inducing amino acid trytophan) Weapons: Dagger Name: Orphée (or FAY) (A Greek-originated name that means darkness) Role: God of Dusk Wife: None Godly Children: None Symbols: Crow; Pine Tree Weapons: Anything Name: Anatole (ah nah TOL) (A Greek-originated name that means the East/dawn) Role: God of Dawn Wife: None Godly Children: None Symbols: Swan; Morning Glory Weapons: Anything Name: Edoras Gender: Male Role: Chief god, god of Light Wife: Eluine Godly Children: Vatn, Maaia, Dóiteáin, Ilirrina Symbols: The Sun Weapons: A Large Golden Club Name: Vatn Gender: Male Role: god of water Wife: Maaia Godly Children: Trillione, Ulmoe, Mauna, Alohna, Paileas (Grandchild) Symbols: Water, a Trident Weapons: A Trident Name: Maaia Gender: Female Husband: Vatn Role: Goddess of the Earth Godly Children: Vuldin, Trillione, Ulmoe, Mauna, Alohna, Paileas (Grandchild) Symbols: The Earth Weapons: None Name: Dóiteáin (From the Finnish word meaning fire) Gender: Male Wife: None Role: god of Fire and Smoke Godly Children: Vuldin Symbols: A Candle, Flame, a lion Weapons: Arrows an a sword Name: Ilirrina Gender: Female Husband: Phyros Role: Goddess of the Air Godly Children: None Symbols: Bird Name: Phyros Gender: Male Wife: Illirrina Role: god of Wind Godly Children: None Symbols: Winged-Man Weapons: None Name:''' Vuldin '''Gender: Male Wife: '''None '''Role: '''god/personification of Volcanoes '''Symbols: '''Volcano '''Weapons: '''Lava and Ash. '''Name: Clo (Means "green shoot") Gender: Female Role: Goddess of Summer and Plants Husband: Glales (divorced) Godly Children: Kalantha (daughter) and Melanchthon (son) Symbols: Petunia, Green Leaf Weapons: None; Against Fighting Name: Glales (Made up name meaning "frosbite" or "glacier") Gender: Male Role: God of Winter and Ice Wife: Clo (divorced) Godly Children: Kalantha (daughter) and Melanchthon (son) Symbols: Icicle, Crystal Weapons: Staff Name: Kalantha (Greek name, forgot what it means, but I think it means "marigold" or something alone those lines) Gender: Female Role: Goddess of Spring Husband: None Godly Children: None Symbols: Robin; Leafy Tree Weapons: None; Against Fighting Name: Melanchthon (Means "black Earth," after how in the fall everything turns dark/muddy/barren) Gender: Male Role: God of Fall Wife: None Godly Children: None Symbols: Raven; Leafless Tree Weapons: Iron Hammer with Spikes on the Sides Name: Elluine (from the word "elune" meaning moon goddess) Gender: Female Role: goddess of the Moon Godly Children: Same as Edoras Symbols: Crescent Moon Weapons: Scythe Name: Trillione Gender: Female Role: god of Fish Godly Children: None Symbols: Shark Weapon: Large Hammer shaped as the head of a Hammerhead shark Name: Ulmoe Gender: Male Wife: Mauna Role: '''God of Sea Mammals '''Godly Children: Paileas Symbols: Whale Weapons: Harpoon Name: Paileas Gender: Male Wife: None Role: god of bottom sea creatures Godly Children: None Symbols: Plankton Name: Phindor Gender: Male Wife: none Role: god of dolphins Godly Children: none Symbols: Dolphin Weapons: None, passive Name: Mauna Gender: Female Husband: Ulmoe Role: Goddess of Coral reefs, seaweed, sea shells Godly Children: Phindor Symbols: Seaweed, shells Weapons: None Name: '''Alohna '''Gender: '''Female '''Role: '''Goddess of Sand '''Godly Children: '''None '''Symbols: '''Shores '''Weapons: '''Unknown '''Name: Scie (Pronounced 'Sky") Gender: Male Wife: None Role: God of the Plains Godly Children: None Symbols: Badger; Wheatgrass Name: Tren Gender: Male Wife: None Role: God of the Wild Godly Children: None Symbols: Black Bear; Eagle Name: Rhfen (reh fen)(I dunno where I got the rh part, the r is kinda from "raindrop" then fen is basically a marshland) Gender: Male Wife: None Role: God of the Rain Godly Children: None Symbols: Salamander; Raindrop-shaped gem Name: Si Gender: male Role: God of East winds Wife: none Godly Children: none Symbols: The letter E Weapons: A bow made of air. Name: Morgis Gender: Male Role: God of Death and Ghosts Wife: None Godly Children: None Symbols: Chains & Shackles, Candle, Crow Weapons: Black Magic (Curses, etc.)